Usagi's Just Oblivious
by RoseSword13
Summary: It's some weird story i made up at 2a.m. while bored out of my mind so don't expect much UxM obviously


A. N. - yea i'm sure we all realize i do not own Sailor Moon, or the song Sharada - by Skye Sweetnam. Little side note i did this at like 2 in the morning out of sheer boredom NO PICKING ON ME!! and yes i know it's corny as hell, and Mamoru is a bit OOC

Usagi's Just Oblivious

* * *

Mamoru glared at his surroundings scaring a couple of girls. 'Bad Mamoru you shouldn't scare innocent bystanders it's not their fault my friend has a death wish for dragging me to this place' he thought to himself. Glancing around again at the club he was in, the booths he was sitting in on a platform around the dance floor with a D.J. booth, and stage just behind it. For an underage club it was pretty good.

Let's take a step back and tell the story that leads up to this scene. Motoki decided Mamoru needed to unwind, so he suggested going to this new club called 'Cheshire Cat Smile,' well suggested was putting it lightly, more like he said Mamoru is going end of story no arguments.

Mamoru sighed letting his head fall to the table with a thud. "That looked painful" observed a familiar female voice. He looked up there stood 4 girls all different from each other, and Mamoru noticed acutely the fifth member missing, so he dropped his head to the table again.

'Dear subconscious allow me to introduce these females the short blue haired, blue eyed shy looking girl is Ami, the black haired girl with violet eyes looking a bit . . .firey? Good word is Rei, the brunette with green eyes and Amazon looking is Makoto, the blond with blue eyes (not the one I want!!) looking excited is Minako, am I going to describe their clothing you ask? Why the muffins should I? They are just background in this story.' Mamoru thought to (us) himself. The one who spoke before was Makoto.

"He is just sulky cause I got him here" a male voice said from my right 'ah yes the reason I am here a Blond, green eyed, arcade owner called Motoki, who I unfortunately call my best friend as well' he thought darkly.

"You brought him here to see her didn't you?" asked from what I hear Minako. 'Her? Her who?' my heart jumps thinking it might be _'her' _and instantly I perk up a bit, though i keep my head down it seems to be safer.

"Shut up idiot you'll ruin the surprise!" Rei said. I hear a smacking noise, and my brilliant power of deduction tells me, she has just smacked Minako upside the head.

I hear a microphone turn on, and look up the lights have dimmed, and an announcer came on stopping the music. "Welcome to the 'Cheshire Cat Smile' we have a special show for you tonight. It is my honor to introduce Silver Millennia!" (Corny but all I could think of at 2a.m.!!)

Four very familiar girls walked onto the stage picking up instruments he looked around 'wow they are fast' he though. Ami sat at the drums, Rei stood at the keyboard, Makoto picked up the bass, and Minako picked up the guitar. The Microphone was oddly empty but out walked a fifth figure one Mamoru could recognize anywhere.

Usagi a golden haired, blue eyed girl with her customary Odango Atama hairstyle walked up to the mic adjusting it she wore black Capri's with, black skimmers with pink hearts all over them, and a pink shirt that had a happy bunny on it that said 'it's all about me deal with it.'

She smiled at the crowd motioned for the others to begin, the melody started as Usagi started nodding her head to the beat, and then began to sing.

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You really wouldn't call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
Her life was one big game_

Mamoru had to smile at the nobody even really knew her name part

_She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada(Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako)  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)_

_Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous_

'Well she certainly piqued my interest' Mamoru thought to himself

_She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)_

_She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head)_

_She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head)_

'Well this memory will certainly be stuck in my head for a long time' Mamoru thought, as applause burst forth from the crowd.

Usagi smiled brightly at them then turned around, and hugged her friends who laughed along with her, as they walked off stage with her. He watched till she disappeared behind the curtain.

"So" a male voice he had forgotten about piped up from his right, "still mad at me for bringing you here?" Motoki said.

Mamoru glared at him "yes!" he said angrily standing up, glaring down at his confused friend.

"But you got to see Usagi sing, and you looked so happy?" Motoki questioned really confused.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER I COULD HAVE RECORDED THIS, AND GOTTEN PICTURES OF CUTE USAGI SINGING!!" Mamoru yelled attracting attention.

Motoki gave him a deadpanned look "that's why you're angry?" Motoki said unbelieving. He paused for a moment as Mamoru nodded still glaring at him. Motoki sighed, and said finally glancing at Mamoru's drink "you should really switch to decaffeinated."

* * *

A.N. - pure boredom created this in the wee hours of the morning don't expect a master piece heck don't expect good grammar


End file.
